food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mango Pudding/Story
Fondness Story I. Narrative Bathing in the candlelight, I enjoyed the sensation of being watched. To be more precise, I enjoyed a life lording over others. Even my so-called Mistress was no exception. “Knock…Knock…” Two slow knocks at the door distracted me from my thoughts. “Oh, it’s you mistress∼” Turning my head, I saw her standing in the doorway, staring at me, expressionless. “Did you come to stare at me?” She placed some sheets of musical notation on a cabinet by the door. “I knew you could do it!” In my excitement I rushed to her and suddenly embraced my mistress. She was quite the useful one. Why do I say that? Because in addition to being able to write some silly stories that people liked, she could also write music. That was the most important part for me, and only someone with that talent was worthy of being my mistress. Thanks to this, through her talents and my own I was able to emerge from obscurity and become an idol. “The main thing is that you like it.” She took out the large handwritten book she used and wrote these words on the front. “You wrote them for me, of course I’ll like them.” I answered her, smiling. “You don’t need to force yourself to smile.” She wrote again, no expression on her face. This is probably the thing I dislike about her the most; she always feels free to speculate on my feelings, even though she never expresses any of her own. “I’m not forcing myself at all, you really are my favourite!” This sentence should have worked on anyone, but it clearly didn’t make her happy. “What about you? Am I your favourite?” She just continued to stare at me indifferently, her hair pale blond and her eyes emerald, like a beautiful but emotionless doll. Silence was always her answer; she would never give any other response when I asked this question. For a moment, all I could hear was the sounds of waves crashing outside. This house stood by the sea, and people rarely passed this way. She could not speak, so she would just quietly stare out the window at the sea. “Doll” really was the perfect word to describe her. However, that had no effect on me; as long as I got to be a star, nothing else mattered. I had never thought that the gods would show me so much favor. Such a wonderful environment was already more of a blessing than most ordinary people might receive. An intelligent doll who wouldn’t speak suited me just fine. II. Recollection Did you believe in life after death? I don’t know why, but I can still remember some things clearly from before. That is… before I became the character of this story. I was rushing forward. Then a thin figure grabbed my hand and stopped me. Long golden curls billowing, her words interspersed with gasps for breath. “You have to get out of this place!” I knew that I had to get out of there. Then I was rushing into some place even darker. My body was trembling. I nearly fell out of the chair in the lounge. It had been a long time since I had that awful dream. It really ruined my mood. However, when one bad thing happens more are usually close behind. No sooner had I woken up than I saw a face who could always make my bad mood worse. “Mango! Hello!” She always greeted me with the same enthusiasm and excessive smiles. “Hello Jelly∼” I could be as superficial as the next person. “I’ve heard you’re going out tomorrow for a photo shoot, that’s really great!” “Don’t worry, you’ll get to do the same stuff someday.” I didn’t know if she was mocking me or if she really was just that stupid. “Really?” Jelly seemed really happy all of a sudden, but then her shoulders fell. “But besides the concerts I really don’t get to take part in much.” What’s there to be disappointed about!? Your agent is much better than the good-for-nothing I’ve got. “Pudding, they really seem to appreciate you.” Why should I have to explain myself? Couldn’t she see that I had no interest in continuing this conservation? “Mango! Come try on your outfits for tomorrow night!” A voice suddenly came from outside the room. “Jelly, someone’s looking for me, I’ve gotta run.” “Alright! Sorry to keep you, I’ll see you later∼” “Uh-huh, alright∼” My conversation with Jelly finally over, I walked into the opposite room. However, another pain in the butt appeared. “Orange, you have a good eye! What you recommended last time looked really great on me!” “That’s only because you’re already so beautiful.” “Ah, that reminds me, when my friends saw the jewellery you gave me for the last party, they wouldn’t stop asking me where I got it∼” “Really? If they like it I’ll make more for you to bring next time.” “You made it yourself?” “Yeah, it’s just a little hobby of mine.” “That’s really cool.” Ahhh, these annoying people are everywhere∼ Clearly I am the one who should be the star! What are my assistants and make-up artists all doing standing around some strange woman in a sailor costume!? “Everybody, I’m here!” I enter with a smile on my face as usual. “Mango, come over here!” My assistant says to me while pushing a movable clothes rack. “These are outfits that Orange picked out for you∼” “Orange?” “I’m Orange, I’ve been here for a few days on an internship, pleased to meet you.” Orange said, very politely, obviously already accustomed to such occasions. “The clothes look great, thank you Orange.” Naturally I replied very politely as well. Even though Jelly made me angry, I had no idea why I felt so much animosity towards this Food Soul in front of me, Orange. “I’m glad you like them.” She inclined her head, looking at me, then said with a smile. Looking at someone like that, with a mature smile so unlike my own, made my blood boil. I casually took an item of the rack, holding it over my body to see how it looked. “It really suits you.” “See, I told you that you just need to trust your eyes!” My assistant said to Orange, as happy as a child for some reason. “I’m just glad Mango likes it. Oh, your tie is crooked. Let me fix that for you.” Orange reached out and straightened the tie, then played with her own hair. “Th...thank you..” My assistant said stuttering. Hrmph! That’s hard to watch! “Right, do you want to come with us to the shoot? Aren’t you always saying you want to see the sea?” A make-up artist off to the side suddenly interjected. “But…” For a moment an uncomfortable look flashed across Orange’s face. "That’s right! Orange has a great eye for outfits and jewellery!” I added suddenly. “Right, that’s true!” As I’d expected everyone around started backing me up. “It’s just that I really enjoy these things.” “That really is perfect. I was just worrying about this shoot∼This is my first time doing the photography after all, I’m sure it’ll go a lot more smoothly with your help∼” I said, teasing. “Orange, you’ve got to say yes!” “That…” “You can’t do it?” I brought out my most innocent expression. This trick had never failed me. “Alright, I guess…” With everyone watching, Orange finally caved. I couldn’t keep the corners of my mouth from curling upwards. Excellent. Everything was working out my way. III. Lies It was a windy and sunny morning. Everyone was busy with the shooting, and as the star all I had to do was quietly wait for my moment. This beach was close to the house where my mistress lives. Orange arrived right on time in the midst of my interminable waiting. “What’s wrong, Orange? Why is your look so serious?” Someone asked. I looked casually in their direction and saw Orange wearing sunglasses and a surgical mask. “I caught a cold last night, cough cough…” “Is it because you were too excited about coming to the beach? Orange, you’re more childlike than I expected~” “Mmhm, that must be it.” Orange didn’t explain anything more. The whole conversation was laughable. Do Food Souls even get sick? This is the first time I’ve heard of it. It seemed to me like Orange was hiding something. If only I could discover what it was: I would have a way to rid myself of that eyesore of a Food Soul. Although that was my plan, I don’t know why: I had never seen Orange anywhere until recently. Can't she go back already!? Suddenly I felt ridiculous, spending the entire time I should have been resting up searching for someone I hated. I was getting ready to give up and go look for my mistress. I ended up walking to the house, where I heard a rustling sound. “Hurry up!” “What’s the rush? There’s no one here!” Two strangers were speaking in hushed tones. “Voices? Were there robbers inside?” My mistress wan alone in there! My body reacted faster than my thoughts and I charged forward. I saw two people dressed in black preparing to carry away an unconscious Orange. “What are you doing?” Watching these two suspiciously-dressed people, an uneasy feeling suddenly crept over my heart. Suddenly the darkness that I had always tried to forget had once again swallowed up my heart. The space was dark and damp, narrow and dirty. The pungent odor of expired food; ugh, it smelled like a sewer. Children dressed in tattered clothes, their skinny limbs like firewood, barely able to support the weight of their coarse clothing. This was once the bottom of the world. “You see it too, this welfare center can’t keep going.” “We need financial support from the nobles. No matter what the price, I can’t let this place vanish.” “So, Mango, you can follow the Viscount?” “Ah, really? You’ll do it? That’s wonderful!” Liar! Liar! They were all lies! “I love you like my own child, I’ve always loved you.” “Believe me, I will never abandon you.” Shut up! I don’t want to hear this! IV. Thinking Of I can't remember who it was that said these words, their voice full of tears. All I remember is the deep black robe that the person wore; the same as these men people in black, and that mouth, constantly whispering to me like a devil in my dreams. Suddenly, in the darkness, a faint light came down from above, and then a golden thread appeared in front of my eyes. Somehow, I remembered a child holding my hand and telling me to leave. That's right, don't let me fall back into the abyss...I'm nobody's tool. Now, no matter where I am, I'm the star, dazzling and special. When I came to my senses, I had knocked the black-robed men to the ground. I see that they were starting to wake up, so I dragged Orange away from that dangerous place. Pushing the door open, I returned to my mistress's home. It was the only safe spot I could think of. It seemed like she was in her room, so I sat Orange on the sofa for the time being. I wanted to get rid of her, but instead I brought her here? "Tsk, to hell with it, I've got to get her out of here." I got ready to make my move, a look of disgust on my face. My mistress chose this moment to step out of her room. "Uh, you, what are you doing out here?" Guilt made my voice tremble. "Aren't you shooting today? She would take her notebook out at any moment. "That's right, but it's nearby so I came back to see you." "Who's this?" "Ah, this is Orange. She wasn't feeling well so I brought her here." As I spoke I used my body to block her view of Orange. "How about you go back to your room? We won't be here for much longer." "Let Orange stay here." Her words caught me completely by surprise. Why did it have to be Orange? Even my mistress... "The sea probably just doesn't agree with Orange." By writing down these words, was she hinting that Orange couldn't come to the beach?" "Huh? What am I doing here?" A dazed voice came from behind me. She couldn't have chosen a more perfect time to wake up! "Mango? Is this...your mistress? Orange had a dubious look on her face, then suddenly she sat up on the sofa as though something had just happened to her. She walked up to me, and then said in that tone I hate so much: "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to trouble you." "You didn't." My mistress quickly wrote these two words in her notebook, but Orange didn't notice. "Let me do something for the two of you to show my appreciation~" "Ah! That's enough! You don't have to do anything! Actually, it's better if you don't do anything!" Suddenly the room fell silent, no one saying a word. Even Mango hadn't expected to be caught in such an embarrassing situation. "Eh?" Again it was like she was sizing me up, but she really didn't understand what I was saying. But at the moment my mistress was looking at me, a smile on her face for some reason; not making any sound, just soundlessly smiling. Do you believe in life after death? I don't know whatever happened to that person who grabbed my hand, and I don't remember how I disappeared. However, when I finally parted from that child, the fleeting smile on their lips, was exactly the same as my mistress's smile... V. Mango Pudding This is an era divided by power. Human beings are being devastated in a world where Fallen Angels wreak havoc, and yet the nobles abuse their power and cause the common people to suffer. In the eyes of some, there is no difference between the nobles and the Fallen Angels. However, in this dark and damp castle that resembles a haunted house, people receive alms from nobles. This is a shelter called the Anna Welfare Center. Mango's mistress is the head of the shelter, and she is renowned for her kindness. Mango had always been proud of this, and was very happy she had met such a mistress. The homeless children of the continent are housed here, and Mango's mistress had arranged for her to take care of them. The welfare center was on the outskirts of town. Bbecause it was an abandoned house with a dilapidated roof, it couldn't keep out the cold or the rain. Besides providing some bread to fill empty stomachs and some tattered clothes, there really wasn't much they could do. The children could only live in underground rooms where they couldn't see the sky, and often sick children were sent away. Until the night that her mistress told her the welfare center's secret. What the nobles claimed was a charitable institution established out of the kindness of their hearts was actually created out of their own selfish desires. The nobles gave money to the orphanage, but at the same time they adopted their favorite children in exchange. "If I can, I will protect you all myself," her Mistress said. "What happened?" "Until recently this place was supported by Viscount Pell." "Oh! You mean that man who sometimes comes in the middle of the night to take children away?" "That's right. Well, this time he asked to adopt you..." "But, I'm your Food Soul!" Mango was completely taken aback. She had never expected to hear such words coming from the mouth of her own mistress. "I know that of course, but you can see that this shelter is already on the verge of collapse." Her voice choked up. "We need financial support from the nobles. No matter what the price, I can't let this place vanish." "So, Mango, can you follow the Viscount?" Mango was stunned; she looked at her mistress's face, and it might just have been the moonlight and her black dress, but she seemed to be growing paler. "Alright." The moment that Mango agreed, a smile split her mistress's pale face, launching the start of a nightmare that she would never be able to forget. It was on just such a night that Mango arrived at the Viscount's home. The dark night couldn't hide the opulence; for Mango, who lived for so long in an orphanage, this alone was enough to shock her. The house was empty, chilling, as though lacking any breath of life. Mango had followed the Viscount here, and in accordance with his instructions she followed the stooped housekeeper into the house. She had no expectation that she would live like a noble here; the only reason she was here was to fulfill her mistress's wish. This was something she had to do as a Food Soul. "Creeeeak," the sound of the door opening gently. Mango saw a pair of green eyes watching her from a partially opened door opposite the room. She didn't know why, but something was making her feel uneasy. But at the moment she had no other choice. All she could do was walk meekly into the room that had been arranged for her. One second. Two seconds. Time crept on endlessly. Mango just couldn't sit still. The door was slowly pushed open. The person who entered wasn't the Viscount, however, but a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, as pretty as a doll. "You are...?" "I'm like you, a doll for the Viscount to use as a substitute." "Substitute? Doll?" Mango didn't understand what the girl was saying, because she didn't know why the Viscount had brought her here. The girl told her that in addition to Mango and herself, there were other girls being kept here by the Viscount. The Viscount's beloved daughter had died young, so he adopted other golden-haired girls that looked like her. However, the situation wasn't so simple. The adopted children were brought up like the Viscount's own daughter. Or, more accurately, like the daughter in his mind. As soon as an adopted child deviated from his expectations, he would abuse them. All the things the girl told Mango were soon proven to be true. The Viscount had Mango taught various aristocratic rituals each day; he required that even her facial expressions be exactly as he said. The least deviation and he beat her violently like a madman until his anger subsided. She suffered through each day trying unsuccessfully to avoid the Viscount's anger. This was the darkest period in Mango's memories. No one was coming to rescue her, and she had no way to rescue herself. Her only comfort was probably the blonde-haired, blue-eyed young girl who would come to visit her late at night. "You're a Food Soul, why don't you run away?" "If I leave, my mistress won't get money from the Viscount and then the orphanage will be doomed." "Mistress? Orphanage? You mean the Anna Welfare Center?" "You know it?" "Yeah, I know it. The Viscount named it after his daughter." I don't know why, but as she said this the girl started laughing. "As it happens, the Viscount established it to help collect his good-looking dolls." "No, my mistress uses it to take care of children who have no homes..." The girl placed her finger against Mango's lips, telling her not to go on. "If you believe that, you should go see for yourself." "Soon everything will end." The nobles held great power and partisan struggle was inevitable. Viscount Pell had long been associated with a nobleman known as the Gambling Earl. When the Gambling Earl lost power, Viscount Pell was soon implicated. Sometime that night a large fire started in his mansion. When Mango became aware of the situation the fire had already grown out of control. Then the girl appeared again before her. "Come with me!" "But...!" "The Viscount can't protect the orphanage any longer, so you have no more reason to stay here." Speaking, the girl grasped Mango's hand and pulled her along. For the first time Mango realized how much strength the girl had in her hand. The girl brought her to a dark door. Mango kept running, the girl pulling her along. But the further she ran, the deeper the darkness stretched. "There is a tunnel going down from here. If you go through the tunnel you'll be free." "And you?" "I can't leave this place." "Then I'm staying too." "You have to leave this place!" The girl opened the tunnel door and pushed Mango through. "Do you want to go back to your mistress?" In a moment sunlight struck her face, and to Mango it seemed to pierce her eyes. "Run! I hope your mistress is the woman you think she is." The girl smiled as she said this and then closed the tunnel door. This was the last time Mango saw her. Returning to the orphanage, Mango didn't see her mistress anywhere. There was no one there at all. For a while Mango lost her ability to think. Did this happen because the Viscount lost power? Had it only existed for the sake of the Viscount? Then why had she done all of this? Was everything my mistress told me a lie? When these doubts disappeared from her contract, she had no answer. In the end, all she could tell herself was, when she became Mango again, she would never let herself end up in such straits ever again. If she had any future life, she would only be herself. Category:Food Soul Story